Adventures in Lystrade
by BlameThePlotBunnies
Summary: No that's not a typo, this is (so far) the beginning of the interaction between DI Greg Lestade and one Miss Lyndsy Holmes, the middle child who is, compared to her brothers, relatively normal.


**A/N Okay, so I've been up to my neck in work and stuff the last couple of weeks and i'm aware i'm not updating stuff as often as i'd like so I've done some digging around in my files of finished stuff and found a few peace offerings to give you in the meantime! This is (obviously) one of them, something i did for a bit of fun. I reckon Greg will end up with one of the Holmes clan somehow, so this is a new OC for you. Guys, meet Lyndsy Holmes, the middle one who's the exception that proves the rule and isn't either a genius, or emotionally stunted like her lovely brothers. Enjoy! :)**

Paperwork. Whoever invented it ought to be shot, Gregory Lestrade decided, as he finally moved on to the last form he had to fill in. Glancing at his watch, he groaned, it was nearly 11pm! If Mrs Lestrade had still been around to wait up for him, she'd have had a fit, and probably made him sleep on the sofa. Perhaps it was just as well that she wasn't. With a sigh, he picked up his pen again and went to work on the form. Exactly three minutes later, his phone rang. His own mobile, not the office landline. At least it couldn't be a case, he consoled himself as he fished it out of his jacket. The caller display declared:

Incoming call:

UNKNOWN NUMBER

Sighing again, he answered it anyway.

"Hello?"

"Hi!" A bright female voice replied "Is this Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade?"

"It is. Who's this?" He asked, curiously.

"My name is Lyndsy; we met at Sherlock's the other day?"

'Met' was one word for it, Greg supposed, sitting back in his chair and running a hand through his salt-and-pepper hair, 'crashed into' was another. She'd been coming up the stairs to 221b Baker Street as he'd been coming down them and it had only been his presence of mind to catch her that had prevented it from being much worse than it was.

"Oh, hi again, Lyndsy! What can I do for you?"

"You _could_ accompany me bowling tomorrow night, if you'd like?"

Whoa! Hold on a sec! Had he just been asked out? Like, on a _date_?

"I'd love to." He heard himself saying, while his mind was still reeling "Uh, did you have a time in mind?"

"We could meet at the alley at, say… six?"

"Six is good." He allowed his smile to creep into his voice "Which Alley?"

"There's one around the corner from the Yard, do you-?"

"I know it." He acknowledged "So I'll, uh, see you at six then?"

"Until then, Inspector." She replied, cheerfully, before ringing off and leaving Greg to stare at his phone in his hand as he lowered it to the desk and wonder whether she had gotten his number off of John, Sherlock, or some unknown corner of the internet. He also wondered what her surname was. That felt like something he should probably know, so he picked up his phone again and, after a brief moment of internal debate, messaged John:

That Lyndsy girl at Baker Street the other day. Do you know her last name? - G

While he waited for a reply, he picked up his abandoned pen and again made a start on the final form. He nearly dropped it again when his phone bleeped with an incoming text. However, it wasn't, as he'd expected, from John Watson.

1 New Message From:

UNKNOWN NUMBER

A small smile grazed his lips as he pressed the button to open the message,

Also, Sherlock's my brother. Is that a problem? LH

He stared for a long moment at those words, all sorts of things running through his mind. Lyndsy Holmes. If he was going to die, and obviously he one day would, at least Sherlock would be inventive about it. And there was no doubt that Sherlock would kill him.

Not a problem. Didnt no he had a sister tho - G

While he waited for a response to that, he didn't resume the paperwork - in truth he'd forgotten all about it - instead he added:

Can u plz txt me ur number? Keeps coming up w/ 'unknown' wen u call/txt - G

Well, that's 'lock 4 u. Assumes evry1 deduces evrything the way he does ;) It's 07728187286 btw LH

After he'd saved the number, Greg replied:

Older or younger sister? - G

Cheeky! Is rude 2 ask a lady her age :P Younger. Okay? LH

OK J Ur much more insecure by txt arent u? - G

I guess. Flirting doesnt work so gud by text ;) LH

R u flirting w/ me? - G

Trying 2 mite b more accurate… LH

Thats… will u b offended if I say 'cute'? - G

Nope J cute is gud J LH

Thats cute then J - G

Oh I knew ud be a sweetie! J LH

Uh, thanks? - G

Definitely a compliment ;) What r u doing up at this time anyway? LH

Case paperwork L - G

Greg sighed as he picked up the pen for the third time and filled in a few more boxes.

Am I interrupting? LH

Not in an unwelcome way. Plz feel free 2 interrupt 4 as long as u c fit! ;) - G

Lol! Okay, well, I'm on the train J LH

Where 2 and y? J - G

Home J been gallivanting with 'lock and John. 'lock's texting and John's asleep LH

Been shot at yet 2day? ;) - G

Surprisingly, no. Done lots of running tho. ;) LH

Oh god, yeah, he has me running all over the place 2! Number of times I've had to take a cab home just cos I don't now where I am… lol, good times! - G

He's ace at getting u lost and clearing off aint he? He once lost me in London Zoo, completely 4got I wz with him. Mummy was FURIOUS! ;) LH

Lmao! Trying 2 picture Sherlock as a kid. Wz he different? - G

He was shorter ;) but other than that… oh yeah, and he bored easier LH

Easier? *gulp* that's possible? 0.0 - G

Sadly yes. :0 Just fyi, he got bored of texting and is now reading over my shoulder - and confirming it by denying it… lol! LH

Hi Sherlock! *waves* - G

He says "that's immature". (the * thing) LH

That's boredom ;) - G

Im done! Im done, im done! Im going home! Yay me! - G

Lol sounds like some1's badly in need of sleep over there! :P LH

Oh God yes! At least a weeks plz! J - G

Go home Greg! ;) LH

Yes Mum! ;) Driving in a mo. Txt wen im home J - G

K. 'lock says I have 2 give u english lessons btw :0 LH

Oh wait, no, apparently he's gonna give us BOTH english lessons… LH

Oh God, he's bored. Am hiding John's gun under my coat. There's other ppl 2 think about on this train! LH

Anyone got a dummy? He won't shut up… :/ LH

He's woken John up. Will hopefully keep him occupied. LH

Gone 4 a walk 2 get away from them. Jeez they bicker like old marrieds! :? U home yet? LH

Train café prices are extortionate :/ It's beer not gold! LH

And it tastes awful J - G

True :I LH

Pour it away. Or give it to Sherlock to experiment on ;) - G

Oh, god no! Never mind the microwave, he'll blow up the whole TRAIN! :0 LH

Probly ;) How far r u from home? - G

2 stops. J Go 2 bed J LH

What? - G

Ur asking cos ur tired. Go to be at 6 J LH

It's a Holmes thing isn't it? J - G

Yep J Bed! J LH

OK, OK, I'm going! Gnite J - G

Nite nite Greg. Sleep tite J LH

Greg yawned and rubbed his eyes, blinking sleepily at himself as he brushed his teeth. Could he live with dating a Holmes? (Never mind would he be _allowed_ to live with dating a Holmes!) She didn't pick his thoughts out of his head the whole time so he guessed he could. Really, he thought, as he slipped between the sheets, turned out the light and settled down, time would tell.

Just as Greg was dozing off, his phone on the bedside table bleeped again. He squinted at the screen:

1 New Message From:

JOHN WATSON

He opened the message with a tap of his thumb:

JOHN WATSON

Holmes. She's Sherlock's baby sister. Just asked and she said she's seeing a cop. Worse luck ;) J

Greg smiled to himself as he typed blindly:

Sure I'll live ;) - G

'Very sure' he mentally added with a grin as he slid back down under the covers. Sleep caught him before John could reply.


End file.
